


Lolita

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Lolita

Lolita  
预警：  
1、OOC  
2、高智商女装正太徐英浩X有贼心没贼胆萝莉控文泰一  
3、十岁年龄差，年下，提到的年龄都是周岁，不是韩国算法。  
4、关于收养的bug随便看看，懒得编了。  
5、学步车，比较绅士的部分尽量没有描写了。  
==========================  
怨侣。

应该可以这么说吧，文泰一自嘲的想，但要是真的说起来，这一切都怨他自己。

 

十年是一个很微妙的时间，作为一个进度的参考，人生可以分成一个个十年的阶段，只要还没有达到那个数字的坎，就对自己抱有一些侥幸，仿佛那个三十岁生日的夜里会产生什么质变。再或者城市每过十年，就会有一些明显的变化。又比如相差十岁左右的人，思想就会差的比较大。

又比如文泰一比徐英浩大十岁。

文泰一有一个难以启齿的怪癖：他是个萝莉控。

考上大学那一年，他看着学校关于社会实践项目上的“孤儿院义工”的选项辗转反侧，最终良心不安的去应聘了，大概是应付小孩实在是太烦人，文泰一又长着一副看起来就好脾气的面孔，他顺利的成为了福利院的义工。  
他就是在那里认识徐英浩的，那时候八岁的徐英浩穿着福利院的粉色小衬衫、棕色背带裤制服，像个乖巧的小绅士，但要是仔细看就会发现，那衣服并不合身，而且是旧的。随便的剪成锅盖头的黑发柔顺的搭在巴掌大的小脸上，露出一双黑宝石一样的大眼睛，天生的猫咪一样的嘴唇带着一点撒娇的意味，正是雌雄莫辨的年纪。

文泰一要强调一下，他确实是萝莉控，但八岁的徐英浩长得甚至比全福利院的女孩都要可爱。他虽然内心觉得自己变/态极了，但毕竟也是正常家庭长大的小孩，甚至还有个妹妹，真要对这些小女孩做些什么，那也是根本下不去手的。文泰一自认为长相过得去，脾气也挺好，福利院的小朋友都很喜欢他。

他也喜欢这些小孩，孩子是很敏感的，生活在福利院的孩子或多或少，都要比父母娇宠的孩子提前成熟，烦人不至于，比较贴心是真的。文泰一在福利院的第一天，给小朋友们弹了风琴（因为福利院没有钢琴），徐英浩端着一杯温水递给他，用那双琉璃一样的大眼睛眼巴巴的看着他，腼腆的问道：哥哥，你能教我弹琴吗？

文泰一欣然同意。

徐英浩是一个聪明又懂事的小孩，在学校里成绩很好，钢琴越弹越好，还对编程感兴趣。文泰一大二的时候曾带着徐英浩在本校的活动上登台演出，还被当地的报纸报道，甚至有好心人给福利院捐赠了一台真正的钢琴：在那之前徐英浩都在文泰一家里练琴。

那天文泰一给徐英浩请了假，答应奖励他第二天去迪士尼玩，徐英浩撒娇非要在他家住，问题就出在那天晚上。

 

为了第二天去迪士尼玩，他专门给徐英浩买了很可爱的小王子装，买的时候一时心痒又买了一套公主裙，藏在衣柜深处。结果那天他洗完澡回到卧室，徐英浩就穿着那条裙子坐在他的床上，一脸无辜的看着他。

人生二十年被压抑的愿望一朝得到满足，一时间忘了责备的文泰一思维放空的关上房门，而徐英浩笑眯眯的看着他，用那种尚未变声的纤细嗓音问道，哥哥，我穿这个好看吗？

文泰一忐忑又纠结，感觉自己肮脏的内心全都被被那双乌黑的瞳孔看透，又控制不住去看裙子下纤细的手腕和脚踝，最终像一个真正的变/态一样跟徐英浩说，这是英浩跟哥哥之间的秘密，不可以告诉别人，知道了吗？  
徐英浩点点头说好，又问他，哥哥你要给我拍照吗？我们平时穿新衣服的时候都要拍照哦。

他拍了。

任谁看到都是在日本被发现就会被当场腰斩漫画那种水平的儿童色情。

 

从那天开始事情就开始超出他的控制了，他曾经为了提醒自己不要真的超过法/律底线被抓走，看了那部经典的电影《水果硬糖》。套用一句那个男主的话把，虽然这话说起来像是在逃脱责任，但他是真的觉得自己被勾引了。

毕业那天他跟福利院的孩子们宣布了这个消息，并答应孩子们以后常来看他们。徐英浩说要回家给他庆祝，介于男孩和少年之间纤细白皙的身体穿着短款的水手服，窄而柔韧的腰线在上衣的遮掩下若隐若现。少年跨坐在他的身上，搂着他的脖子问他，哥哥你收养我吧，我想跟你永远在一起。

他同意了。

徐英浩已经十二岁了，这年纪的男孩基本上已经不可能有人领养了，领养手续很快办好，已经工作的文泰一不敢告诉父母，带着徐英浩搬出家里。

他给徐英浩在正常的中学办理了入学，孩子成绩很优秀，老师通知他小孩可以直接在三年级入学，文泰一没有很在意，就给报名了。徐英浩有了正常的社交活动以后，对于穿女装也并不抗拒，这让文泰一开心的同时还有些不安，徐英浩的照片已经越攒越多，但是他越是熟练的摆出姿势，文泰一就越发的良心不安。

五年的接触下来，文泰一也是真的喜欢徐英浩这孩子，他时常想不通是什么样的父母会遗弃这样的孩子，也许是未婚先孕的单亲妈妈吧。徐英浩收到高中录取通知书的那天，文泰一在心里对自己说，不要再这样下去了，趁孩子还没长大，让这段关系步入正轨吧。

他把所有的萝莉服装全部捐掉，然后忍痛格式化硬盘，徐英浩没有问他为什么衣柜里少了那些东西，只是亲亲热热的拽着他的手说，哥哥我能上高中了，我好高兴。

 

那之后他们过了一段很是“父慈子孝”的日子，也许是福利院生活不好，一直到十三岁个子都非常矮小的徐英浩，上了高中之后像雨后春笋一样长高了，文泰一给他买了很多牛奶和钙片，还准备了很多加餐。男孩子长个正是一天能饿五顿的时候，他家冰箱里常常备着很多一加热就可以吃的食物，徐英浩在那一两年里从一米六一下子长到了一米八，甚至还有继续长高的趋势。

文泰一感觉自己仿佛渐渐放下过去了，也决定开始新的生活，同事邀请他参加联谊，以前因为种种原因，他是绝对不会参加的，但是现在，他觉得自己也可以尝试一下了。

跟徐英浩发了信息，在桌子上留了钱，叫他自己去跟同学出去吃，文泰一高高兴兴的出门了。

不过徐英浩从未让他失望过。

他还记得那天他喝了一点酒，他酒量向来不行，一杯倒，回到家徐英浩贴心的给他泡了绿茶，喝下去以后就逐渐陷入睡意，朦胧之间还记得徐英浩把他抱上了床。

 

醒来的时候头很痛，文泰一觉得自己有点感受不到自己的手，又使不上劲，卧室里的床头灯光线昏暗柔和，已经一米八五的徐英浩穿着不合身的连衣裙跨坐在他的腰上，就像小时候那样。

他听见徐英浩已经变声结束低沉的声音温柔的问他。

“哥哥知道吗？哥哥给我拍的照片我都还留着哦。”

文泰一摸不着状况，脑子也转不过弯，他开始察觉到他的手和脚都被固定住了，徐英浩也不需要他的回答，视野逐渐变得清晰起来，徐英浩不顾他的挣扎，用沾满润滑剂的手指探进了他的后穴。

“对了，现在也有在录像呢，我真的很喜欢哥哥，哥哥喜欢我吗？”

他不知道该夸徐英浩贴心还是什么，捆住手脚的绳子垫着柔软的棉布，不至于伤到他，但徐英浩入侵的动作谈不上温柔，处男的第一次很快，不过他太痛了，没什么力气嘲讽。

很快徐英浩又开始了第二次折磨，有了一点经验的少年毫无章法却又持久的律动让人难受，适应了之后文泰一逐渐获得了快感，徐英浩抱着他不知疲倦的做了一遍又一遍，一直到他语无伦次的哭着求饶。

他不记得自己到底说什么了，但是他记得徐英浩修长的手指勒紧了他的咽喉，在他以为自己真的要被勒死的时候，那温柔又多情的声音在耳边轻轻的响起。

“你想逃开我试试。”

文泰一在恐惧、窒息、和积累的快感中泻的一塌糊涂，紧接着他感觉到一股和射精不太一样的热流从下体断断续续的流出，在羞耻和无助里痛哭了起来。

 

有时候，爱比死更冷。

 

<徐英浩的故事

六岁的徐英浩觉得世界上最奇怪的一件事，就是小学为什么可以上这么多年。

不幸是他没有生活在一个会照顾每一个孩子的地方，他生活的地方叫福利院。这对徐英浩好还是不好要另说，过于早熟的智商让他在这个鬼地方很容易得到自己想要的，但是并没有人真正关心他的想法。

这件事一直到文泰一来到福利院为止。

徐英浩知道那是什么，那个年轻的哥哥的目光躲闪的留意着年幼的女孩，来到这个地方的人很多都有这种爱好，只是有谁真的在意他们呢？

他端着水杯走向文泰一。

徐英浩总能得到他想要的。

 

-END-


End file.
